


And Then There Were Two

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was just adding the asphodel to her potion when she heard the explosion. Looking to Neville she saw that his cauldron was still intact. Sirens began to sound and Dumbledores voice could be heard throughout the school.

"First through fourth years move quickly to your dorms. Fifth through seventh years make your way to the Great Hall. This is not a prank please move quickly and silently." There was no hint of the Headmasters usual good cheer in his voice.   
Scowling Snape moved to the door leading to the corridor and muttered a spell to make the wood transparent. Seeing the corridor empty he motioned the students to follow him into the hall.

Hermione moved to Harry and Ron who were directly behind the Professor. Looking back she saw Draco, Pansy, and Blaise came next. They were followed by Crabbe and Goyle. The last line of students was Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Hermione realized that this was all that was left of the seventh year students from the two houses. The rest had died in the attack on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school at the beginning of term. Deatheaters had attacked the train and killed muggleborns and purebloods alike. There had been no thought or remorse in the eyes of the killers as they moved thorough the train killing anyone in a school robe. When the Auror's had arrived this same group had been standing as a line of defense between the remaining students and the Deatheaters. They had been holding their own too.

That seemed to wake up a lot of the Dark Lords supporters to just how insane their leader had become. The remaining students from the other houses had decided to band together with the DA to fight. The very next morning Dumbledore had received a note from Narcissa Malfoy asking him to grant her and Draco asylum. Lucius had finally gone completely insane after his trip to Azkaban. She was now being hidden at headquarters with Molly Weasley.

Snapping back to the present Hermione followed Snape into the deserted corridor. Most of the torches had been extinguished to allow the students the cover of shadows to move about. Snape reached the steps leading out of the dungeons and saw they were clogged with students going to the Slytherin dorms. Not wanting to wait for the students to clear the steps he led the way to a tapestry. Moving the tapestry aside he took the student's up a fight of stairs to a room just off the Great Hall. Hermione recognized the room from her first year. This was where they had waited to be sorted.

She looked around the room to the other students. They all exchanged a small nod, today was the day it would all be over. Either they would defeat the madman or they would each die trying.

Snape opened the door to the Great Hall and led the students through. Most of the tables had been turned onto their sides and students were using them as shields. The staff has spread out throughout the room. Dumbledore stood alone in the middle of the room.

Looking around Snape asked, "Where are Hagrid and his class?"

"They took shelter in the Forbidden Forest" Dumbledore said gravely.

Snape levitated himself to a wide ledge above the open doors to the Entrance Hall. He was to ambush the attacking force from behind. Dumbledore stood in the center of the room with Harry, Hermione and Ron on his right. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise took mirror positions on his left.

"Now, just as we have practiced this, Hermione and Pansy will hold the shield spell while the rest of us attack. Harry, you of course should concentrate on Voldemort. Leave Lucius and Bella to the staff and I if you can" Dumbledore instructed. "Ladies please begin."

Just as the shimmering golden shield snapped into place in front of the group the main doors burst open and Voldemort stepped through. He was followed by Lucius and Bellatrix.   
Behind them came about 30 more attackers in black robes.   
The next minutes seemed to blur into multi-colored flashes as Hermione struggled to hold the shield. She couldn't watch the confrontation without losing the concentration required for the shield spell. After what felt like hours she felt Pansy start to weaken. Knowing she couldn't hold the shield on her own she looked to Harry to see his progress. His wand was locked in a Priori Incantatem with Voldemort. As she felt the shield drop Hermione's vision began to go grey at the edges. Taking the last of the magical energy she could muster she sent it to Harry's wand tip to add to his. The last thing she saw as her world went black was a bright flash travel along the thin line between the two wands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felt as if she were floating. She didn't seem to be able to move in any way but she could hear noises. They were hushed and distant. It sounded like Molly speaking. Yes, that was Molly's voice.

"Good morning Hermione. Is today the day you will sit up and talk to us? We all miss you terribly. The Healers say it should be soon. Your magic levels are staring to rise again finally." Hermione could feel the blankets being tucked in snugly around her. Molly was in full 'Mother Mode'. Surely she should be taking care of one of her own children. Why was she here instead?

"I can't stay long today. I have to go to the Long Term Spell Damage Ward. Ron and Harry will enjoy a visit I'm sure." She could hear Molly bustle out of the room. What were the boys doing in the same ward with the Longbottoms? The Gryffindor felt her courage drain away. Her best friends had been cursed into mental mush! She felt the tears track down her face but couldn't wipe them away.

She didn't hear her door open again. But she felt large soft hands envelope one of hers. Who was here now? She really didn't think she could stand anymore news today.  
"Hermione are you crying? Can you hear me?" She knew that voice. Who was it? Thinking very hard she realized it was Draco.

"You're frowning! You can hear me!" she heard him rush out the door. Almost immediately the door swooshed open again and she felt her eyelids being lifted and a small light was shined into each eye. She wanted to tell them to bugger off and leave her alone to grieve for her friends but she couldn't say the words. 

"She's responding to stimulus. It won't be long now. I have to warn you there may be side effects from her magic being completely drained like that. It varies from patient to patient so I couldn't even begin to speculate what might happen" the Healer said.  
"But this is a step in the right direction?" she heard Draco ask. He almost sounded concerned.Imagine Draco Malfoy concerned about the mudblood. It must be my day for shocks the young witch mused as the world became hazy again and the voices faded away.

Draco had been checking on her daily. He wasn't certain why and he didn't stop to question it. He had to think of running the family businesses. With his father gone it was up him to keep everything going smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was softly calling her name. Frowning she tried to place the voice. 

"That's it Miss Granger. Listen to me. It's past time for you to wake up." She knew that deep silky voice. It was Snape. Professor Snape she corrected herself. What was he doing here? She heard him chuckle. What was so damn funny? 

"Legilimens", he said softly. 

She immediately thought as hard as she could "What is so damned funny?"

"If you frowned any harder your eyebrows would fall off. It's good to know your still in there "'he replied.

"What happened? Did we defeat Voldemort? Is everyone OK? Why can't I gain control of my body?", she thought furiously.

"Calm down Hermione. All will be answered when you are able to talk. Yes, Voldemort is gone. There have been heavy losses. Try to open your eyes", he coaxed.

Hermione tried to concentrate on only opening her eyes. They began to flutter. She saw glimpses of light and Snape s face. Was he smiling? Her eyes opened and yes indeed he was smiling. She felt him withdraw from her mind.

"Excellent Miss. Granger!" he said softly. She tried to smile but her lips were so dry that it hurt.

Looking around she wasn't at St. Mungo's anymore. She was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Severus saw the question in her eyes.

"Yes, it'ss Hogwarts. Albus thought you might be more comfortable here at home. The Healers thought a more familiar surrounding might help. I thought you just needed a good wakeup call" he said chuckling.

"Ha ha", she croaked. "Water?", she barely got the word out.

 

Albus and Poppy hurried into the room. As Poppy began to bustle around Hermione's bed Severus excused himself. He had a note to send.

In London Draco was presiding over a board meeting for Malfoy Enterprises. A window was open to admit any owls who may bring word from Hogwarts. Draco found his attention on the window more than the meeting. Severus was going to try a risky trip into Grangers mind. He hoped it worked. 

The sound of raised voices brought him back to the meeting. Two of the Regional Directors were arguing over the logistics of getting product from point A to point B. Draco looked at the third Director who sat calmly in his chair watching him.   
"Mr. Collins do you think you can handle this?", Draco asked him.

"Certainly Mr. Malfoy", he drawled.

"Good, it's your project from now on. Gentlemen, please excuse me I have pressing business to attend to elsewhere." Draco and the rest of the board members began to prepare to leave when a raven flew straight for Draco dropping a note from its beak and turning straight back to the window. 

Opening the note Draco recognized the spidery scrawl as belonging to his Godfather.

D.  
She's awake.  
S.

"Gentleman I will be on vacation for several weeks. Have a nice day." Draco stated and immediately disapparited to the front gates of Hogwarts. As he walked to the front doors he thought about all the people who had died in the final battle. He had lost Blaise. It was a pain that would never truly go away but both Severus and Albus assured him it would get easier over time. Now three months later he was getting better.   
Albus had lost his beloved Minnie. Gryffindor would need a new Head of House next year and a Transfiguration Professor. Not to mention Severus would need someone to torment over the House Cup.

Severus and Hoch were the only Professors who remained. Severus had been given back the love of his life. Now that Lucius was dead, he and Narcissa could finally be happy together. Somehow, the idea of having Severus as his step-father wasn't hard to accept. He had definitely shown more attention and love to him than his father ever had. 

Hermione was the last Gryffindor left alive in her year just as he was the last Slytherin. He didn't know why but he felt the need to watch over her. He knew she may not appreciate it when she woke up but that never stopped him before. 

Before he realized it he was in front of the doors to the Infirmary. He heard Poppy telling Hermione that she need to rest before they answered her questions. Knowing that would never work he stepped through the doors and made his way over to the bed.  
"What exactly did you want to know Granger?" he said ignoring Poppy's look of death. Turning to the mediwitch "She is a Gryffindor and Hermione Granger, when have you ever known her to allow anyone to not answer her question?" he asked. 

Turning to Hermione he said sadly, "Go ahead ask and I will answer".

Poppy threw her hands into the air in exasperation and left the room. Albus just chuckled and watched from his seat next to the bed. He nodded for Draco to continue.

You have been unconscious for the last three months. Your magic levels were completely exhausted and for a while there we thought we would lose you as well",he said softly. Somehow the act of saying the words made him realize how much he had wanted her to live. He didn't have time to explore why when she began with the questions.

"Harry and Ron?", she whispered. She thought she knew the answer but held her breath until Draco spoke.

"They died in St. Mungo's a week after the battle. The magical backlash from Voldemort's death caused them to lose most of their brain function. After everyone was sure that they could never wake up Molly allowed the Healers to stop the life support." He said very softly. 

"In St. Mungo's I heard Molly say they were in the Spell Damage Ward. That was the day you realized I was crying. I think I knew then that they would not make it." She said through the silent tears that rolled down her too thin face. Draco realized how hollow her cheeks were and how shadowed her eyes were. He moved to sit next to her on the bed and hold her hand. He was surprised when she sat up a little and laid her head on his shoulder. Draco held her as she cried and realized just how thin she had become in the last months. A fierce wave of protectiveness washed through him. Albus nodded to him with a sad, knowing look in his eyes. 

After she had calmed a little he went on to recount the battle and everything that had gone on since. Hermione felt as if her world was irretrievably broken. She clutched Draco as if he were a lifeline. She had no one left. Her parents were killed early on and now the entire Weasley clan except for Molly and most of the staff at Hogwarts. Where would she go and what would she do? 

Dumbledore stood and with a knowing twinkle in his eye cleared his throat. "I have wanted to talk to the two of you. Now seems to be convenient. We will be administering your NEWTS in a month or two after Hermione has had time to recover fully. After that I would like to offer the two of you positions on the Hogwarts staff. Mr. Malfoy I find myself in need of a Potions Teacher now that Severus will teach Defense. Miss. Granger I would like to offer you Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. Minnie and I discussed this some time ago when we thought about retiring and she wanted you to replace her."

Hermione had a hard time getting the words out around the lump in her throat. "I would be honored Headmaster, but I don't think anyone can replace her. I will do my best to make her proud of the decision."

"I will need a little time to appoint a Vice President to run Malfoy Enterprises. I think teaching would appeal to me. Thank you Sir." Draco said in a stunned voice.

"Very good, I will take my leave and allow you to get some rest. Mr. Malfoy don't keep her up much longer." With that Dumbledore left the room.

"I should go as well." Draco said reluctantly pulling away from the witches embrace. He didn't want to go home to his empty manor. It was lonely with his mother spending most of her time with Severus. He understood and even approved of it, but he was still lonely.

"Do you have to?" Hermione asked in a timid voice. "I really don't want to be alone right now. I've slept for three months and I'm not sleepy, incredibly tired but wide awake."

"I'll stay as long as you like." He said with a smirk. "How about some food? You are all skin and bones."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco spent the next week alternating between times with Hermione and brooding over the strange feelings he was developing for her. It was on a beautiful sunny afternoon that Draco found himself next to the lake thinking about the difference between his feelings for Blaise and his feeling for the Gryffindor. He didn't notice his mother and Severus strolling around the lake until they greeted him.

"Good afternoon darling. What has you so distracted?", his mother asked sitting down next to him. Severus took a seat on her other side. Draco noticed he looked at him as if he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm not sure really. I'm trying to understand the unexpected feelings I'm starting to experience for Hermione. I can't call it love but it's more than just attraction. I loved Blaise. He only had to walk into a room and I felt it from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. It's different with her, its calmer more tender. Am I making any sense?" he asked with annoyance. 

To his surprise it was Severus that spoke. "I believe I understand. Blaise was a grand passion for you. Rather like a candle that burns bright and hot. Hermione is more soothing and reassuring like a candle that burns slow and soft." With that he conjured two candles one burning bright and melting quickly the other burning steady and slowly.

Glancing at her lover with a small smile Narcissa picked up the conversation. "The candle that burns the brightest also burn the fastest therefore, Blaise was fated to come and go very quickly in your life. If what you feel for her is really love then she will be like the steady candle, a love that is meant to last. Only you know what is in your heart. But you will have to giver her time. You've had three months to begin to heal and move on in your life. She's only had a week. She's lost Ron and Harry and her entire family." Giving him a hug she and Severus stood and began to make their way into the school.

The weeks passed and Draco took more time to get the Malfoy business in order. He still saw her everyday. Most of the time he found her in the library revising. It always made him smile. He knew she could have sat these exams at the end of last year and still made O's. 

On the day of the exams he found her sitting in the Great Hall with the remaining seventh years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There were about ten students in all. Every last one of them had trained with the DA. He was certain that was the reason they were alive. Snorting he could still hear Moody saying "Constant Vigilance" as they trained. 

The exams were not easy. He was confident about most of it but Charms gave him a moment's pause. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have studied with Hermione more as he returned to the Great Hall. The wizard was nearly bowled over by Hermione as she leaped to hug him.

"How do you think you did? I think I did well. One question in Potions gave me a devil of a time but I worked it out." she chattered on excitedly. Not noticing the slight blush in Draco's cheeks. It was the first time she had initiated touching him. He had given her hugs and occasionally squeezed her hand but she had never initiated any physical contact with him. Maybe this was good, maybe this was a step in the right direction.

Hermione was waiting for Draco in the Great Hall after exams were over. When he came through the doors she threw her arms around his neck and shared her day with him. She had become accustomed to the two of them sharing the day with each other. She also noticed his slight blush and hoped it was a good sign.

She and Molly had talked several times about getting on with life. Molly had convinced her that Ron would want her to go on and live life. She had confessed to Molly that she was very attracted to Draco and wanted to see if he felt the same way. Molly had encouraged her to live her life to the fullest because you never knew when it could be cut short. Hermione understood that all too well.

All of the students were invited to stay for dinner .They all sat at one table and talked and laughed. The staff joined them and shared their memories about the last seven years. After dinner was finished and cleared away Dumbledore announced he had a surprise for everyone. Waving his hand envelopes appeared in front of the students. 

Hermione was amazed that they contained her test scores. She was relieved to see Outstanding in each class. She turned too look at Draco next to her and gave him a big smile.

Draco thought his heart would melt when she turned that smile on him. He would give the entire Malfoy fortune to see her smile like that all the time. He was smiling pretty big himself at the test scores in front of him. He had finally matched her grade for grade. Now he could leave the day to day running of the family business to his new Vice President and pursue his teaching career alongside Hermione. Things were looking pretty bright for his future. 

With a smile and a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore announced that there would be two new additions to the Hogwarts staff and introduced Hermione and Draco. Everyone clapped and congratulated them. Narcissa had tears in her eyes when she hugged Draco and told him she was so proud of him. Snape shook his hand and welcomed him to the staff. He also offered to apprentice him for his Masters which Draco gratefully accepted.

 

As the days slowly slid by Hermione became restless and Draco felt a small getaway was in order. The pair decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione was finally looking well enough that he thought she could handle the crowds and the excitement. For Hermione's part she was tired of the castle and wanted a trip to the book store.

Neither was prepared for the reception they got as they walked down the crowded street. Many people wanted to thank Hermione and some just wanted to touch the last member of the Golden Trio. Hermione was holding up well until the press started to shove their way to her and asked so many questions that she started to look panicked.

The last straw was of course Rita Skeeter, she shouted over the top of several people. "So how does it feel to know you are the last surviving member of the famous Golden Trio? How would Ronald Weasley feel to know that you barley waited for him to die before taking up with his boyhood nemesis?"

At this Draco let out a low growl and pulled Hermione into his arms appariating them to the first place that came to mind, the manor. As he slowly loosened his grip on the crying witch he realized she was going to fall if he let her go. Instead he picked her up and took her to his mother's parlor. 

The sun was streaming in through the tall windows that looked out over the gently rolling grounds. The settee and matching chairs that faced the window is where he put her down. He knelt next to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hush darling, it's Ok now. You're away from that horrible woman. She can't upset you now" he whispered. She slowly sat up and put her arms around him.

"Do think everyone feels that way? Molly doesn't. I know because she and I have talked but it. Hermione said softly. She never thought how being with Draco might appear to outsiders. Did everyone think her a tart?  
"No, only that pest Skeeter would be so low. She has been a problem from the Tri Wizard Tournament. One that I will remedy right now" he said as he disentangled himself from the witch's arms. He strode over to the white marble fireplace and tossed in some floo powder from the ornate golden bowl that sat on the mantle.

"Harvey Warner!", the angry wizard called into the now green flames. Seeing a balding man with half moon glasses floating in the floo Draco continued. "As of this minute Skeeter is fired. If you print just one word about Hermione Granger being in Diagon Alley today I will sell this rag you call a newspaper to Disney. Do I make myself clear?" Draco hissed.

"Yes Sir!" came the quick reply. The poor man looked completely scared out of his wits. Hermione couldn't help the small snort of laughter that escaped. Draco could be as scary as Lucius when he wanted. Draco broke the floo connection and turned to Hermione.

To his surprise she was smiling at him. Gods, but this witch was mercurial! Crying one minute and laughing the next. He began to understand that he would never figure her out. She was a puzzle he knew would last a lifetime. He loved puzzles. 

A feeling of impulsiveness came over him. He knew he should control the urge but he couldn't. She needed to get away for a while and frankly so did he. 

"Hermione, do you like to ski?" he asked with a strange glint in his eye. The idea of whisking her away to a private retreat forming in his mind. He had a chalet in Switzerland that was very private. Maybe the beach house in Monaco would suite her more. Oh Merlin, she would look wonderful in a swimsuit!

"I've never learned to ski. My parents used to love it. I usually just sat by the fire and read." She answered. "What could he be thinking now," she wondered.

"Ok Monaco it is then!"' he exclaimed. Grabbing her hand they disappeared with a loud pop


	3. Chapter 3

The world spun and Hermione thought she might be sick. But just as abruptly everything stood still and the most beautiful room the witch had ever seen came into view. It was open and spacious, the walls and ceiling were glass. But to say the ceiling was glass was like saying the Sistine Chapel had a white ceiling. The ceiling of this room was lovely stained glass of every color brought together to depict a garden. The entire structure was a frame work of black metal setting off a beautiful contrast to the colorful glass. The room was round and about twenty feet in diameter with a gold and crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. The floor was white marble with a matching round bench directly under the chandelier. Through the clear glass walls she had a breathtaking view of the bay and the heart of a city across the expanse of water. Behind the obviously old Mediterranean city arose a mountain range that formed a rugged backdrop to the stunning vista before her. Slowly the witch let go of her companion and walked to the wall. Hermione saw huge white yachts gliding through the azure blue waters toward the many docks that dotted the harbor. While standing there in shock she felt Draco stand close behind her. She could feel the heat from his body along her back and hoped he would close that last few inches that separated their bodies. Little did she know that the wizard was longing to do exactly that. Draco knew the apparition atrium would impress Hermione. Like most Malfoy properties it was built to impress. He didn't anticipate her falling in love with it. Judging by the look in her eye that is exactly what she did. He watched her move to the glass wall as if mesmerized. Smirking he followed her to gaze out over the water. He had to admit it was one of his favorite villas. 

 The pair turned when they heard a polite cough from behind them. "Welcome, Master Draco. Shall the staff prepare rooms for you sir?" said the house elf. "Yes Pierre, please prepare two suites. Don't worry about dinner tonight as we will be dinning out," Draco instructed. He turned to Hermione when the elf bowed low and disappeared. "I hope you don't mind going out tonight? I know it was short notice. I still want to take you shopping as planned but here where it won't cause such a stir" he said. 

 He really hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds. It would be just like a Gryffindor to pitch a fit about it. Imagine his surprise and relief when she smiled shyly and nodded.

 Hermione was surprised at the fluent manner of the  house elf. "That has to be the most well spoken house elf I have ever encountered," she said. "Yes well, he was a gift from Princess Grace to my family years ago. The royal staff has to be top notch after all. I suppose I should let someone know where we are before they call out the search parties" the blonde said with a wry grin. 

 After following Draco out of the atrium and through a small garden with palms and various plants Hermione didn't recognize she found herself in a cozy but elegant villa. There seemed to be a formal parlor and a ladies sitting room as they walked past the open doors. Each room had large floor to ceiling windows as the outer walls letting in all the natural sunlight. With the glance she got walking past she saw the formal parlor had a more masculine feel and was done in greens and silver. "How very Slytherin"' she thought with humor. The ladies parlor was done in creams and rose with gold accents. She soon found herself following Draco into a study with a small library covering three of the walls. The witch immediately began looking through the tittles as Draco threw a handful of floo powder into the fire place and called out for Snapes quarters. As Narcissa came to the floo Draco explained to his mother where they were and what happened in Diagon Alley. Narcissa thought it was a wonderful idea and said in a couple of days she and Severus would join them for a short vacation as well. "Ready Granger?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye that said he was up to something. Not waiting for an answer he crossed the room and put his arms around her and with a pop they disappeared. They spent the rest of the day shopping for a new wardrobe for each of them. Draco particularly liked swimsuit shopping. They finally settled on two swimsuits apiece. One of Hermione's consisted of three triangles of cloth and lots of string but then she saw the look in Draco's eye when she tried it on and she decided to be a little brave. They bought several casual outfits and a few more formal ensembles. Then came the shoe shopping that had the witch laughing. Apparently Draco had a shoe fetish. He chose half the store and had it sent to the villa.

 "I don't know about you but I'm tired," she said with a smile as they walked down the small street lined with exclusive shops. She was sure that she would never have shopped here without Draco. It was fun to relax and let him guide her. He was treating her like a life size dress up doll. For some reason she just felt cherished and pampered instead of trapped and smothered as she expected. With a smile he said,"I know just the thing." He took her hand and led her into a salon. He ordered the works for both of them. It began with a trip to the whirl pool, then a couple's massage. It ended with a trip to the hairdresser's chair and manicures and pedicures. 

 Hermione had to admit she felt like a new witch after it was done. "So is this what it's like to live the life of the rich and Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smile. She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they walked down the street to a small outdoor coffee shop. Looking down at her smiling face he wanted to kiss her. He caught himself leaning down as his feet came to a stop. Hesitating he saw that she realized what he had been about to do and didn't seem upset about it. 

 Taking that as good sign he leaned the rest of the way and softly kissed her. Her lips were soft and accepting. He could spend hours just tasting her lips. He broke the kiss after just a moment not wanting to go too far too fast. It wouldn't do to scare her off just yet. "No this is just the warm up to the life of the rich and Malfoy. Over the next few days I plan to show you how wonderful it can be".


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke to the sun filtering thru the sheer curtains in her bedroom. Stretching she thought back to the night before. Draco had kissed her goodnight at the door to her room and whistled his way down the hall to his room with his hands in his trouser pockets. The witch could not suppress the smile she felt on her face at the thought of spending the day with Draco. He had told her to expect his mother and Severus and to be ready for a day of sailing.   
  
Hermione got up and took a long shower and put on one of the swimsuits Draco had insisted she try on. It definitely was not something that she would have chosen for herself. The whole top consisted of two triangles of white fabric and various strings to hold them in place at least the bottoms were made with a little more fabric. But it did have a matching wrap skirt and button down sheer blouse to wear over it. Making sure the top was held in place with a quick sticking charm she took one last look in the mirror and made sure her high ponytail held all of her hair and her light make up was in place before she went in search of breakfast.   
  
She found Draco and Narcissa having breakfast on a large flag stone patio overlooking the harbor. The black wrought iron table and matching chairs would comfortably seat six. The table had platters of fruit and pastries and a carafe of some sort of citrus juice as well as the ever present tea and coffee. The picture of the two blonds laughing and waiving their hands as they spoke with the harbor dotted with sails behind them was a sight Hermione wanted to remember.  
  
The witch jumped as a low silky voice behind her purred, "They look the happiest I've seen them in many years." Turning slightly to look at Snape she saw he had a small smile on his face as he looked at his betrothed and the young wizard he considered a son.  
  
"I think that is due in no small sum to you. Draco says his mother is the happiest she's ever been in her life. And I haven't seen him sneer in weeks." Her quiet reply was noticed by Draco who turned to smile at the pair watching them.  
  
"I believe we have an audience Mum," he said nodding toward the witch and wizard watching them. He gave Hermione an appreciative smile when he saw what she was wearing. The wrap skirt and the sheer blouse kept the revealing swimsuit just demure enough to acceptable in any situation.  
  
Narcissa turned to their guests and gave a smile of her own. Severus had finally given up wearing all black and had on a pair of light drawstring cotton pants in a deep green. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top three buttons and was a pale sage green. This was the wizard who played with her as a small child. Before his father squashed his spirit. Narcissa and Severus' mothers were old friends and spent a lot of time together before Tobias Snape began drinking. After that no one in the Wizarding world saw Severus or Eileen until the young man attended Hogwarts.  
  
The day was passed on the Malfoy yacht. Draco persisted in calling it a sailboat. Hermione knew it was a full fledged yacht with 2 bedrooms a full galley and a glass enclosed lounge. They sailed the coastline and did a little diving and fishing. Lunch was served by a house elf who also piloted the vessel. It was a smiling happy group that returned to the villa to change clothes for dinner.   
  
Hermione, ever one to over analyze any situation debated the pro's and con's of falling in love with Draco. The lists were both rather long. Finally she walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder calling out, "The Burrow".  
  
Molly came immediately into view with a concerned look in her careworn face. "Hermione is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Smiling the young witch said, " Yes, and no. I'm falling in love Molly. I don't know if Harry and Ron could forgive me for falling for Draco. And people were so mean to us in Diagon Alley yesterday. Am I doing the right thing?"   
  
Molly came close to the fire and sat down. "No one can tell you who to love. The fact that you love makes it wonderful. As for the boys, since when did they tell you how to live your life? I believe you were usually the voice of reason in that trio. If they were alive and they had objections to this what would you say to them?"  
  
"I'd tell them to buggar off and stop treating me like a child" she snorted with a sad smile.  
  
"Well there's your answer. Tell those fools in Diagon Alley the same thing. Hermione, follow your heart. It's a chance we all take someday. Sometimes it's all worth it and sometimes it's painful but don't fill your life with 'might have beens'. Face the challenge with Gryffindor courage and don't regret one minute of happiness you can have together" Molly said with conviction.   
  
Laughing with joy at the suddenly light feeling that invaded Hormone's chest she leaned through the floo and hugged Molly. "Thanks Mum! I needed that." Leaning back into her room at the villa she cut the floo connection before she heard Molly say, "So did I" as she wiped a tear from her face.  
  
Hermione came down to dinner with a new feeling of hope that she realized had been missing since the final battle. It was OK to go ahead a live her life even though many of her most beloved people couldn't. Draco and Severus noticed the change in her immediately. There was a lightness to her step and a gleam in her eyes. The older wizard heard Draco catch his breath at the vision in front of him. He could see why. It was if the butterfly had finally left it's cocoon.   
  
Narcissa didn't know her well enough to immediately see a difference as the girl practically floated into the lounge. Her hair was back in an upsweep with a riot of curls falling down her back. The silver evening dress that she and Draco picked out yesterday had a halter top that hugged her ribs and fell in soft shimmering folds to the floor. Her earrings and necklace were diamonds and emeralds set in platinum. They lay in a delicate contrast to her newly tanned skin. Narcissa thought the young witch looked beautiful.   
  
The four decided to dine on the terrace of the same restaurant the younger couple visited the night before. As they made their way to a table near the rail several of the people from the night before waived a greeting to them. Throughout dinner people casually dropped by the table to say hello. Dinner passed pleasantly and soon everyone decided to retire for the night.   
  
After bidding Narcissa and Severus goodnight the young couple stood looking out over the ocean from the same patio they had breakfasted on. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind and rested his chin lightly on her head.   
  
"Galleon for your thoughts" he whispered.  
  
"I was thinking that I don't want this last few days to ever end. I'm not sure I want to go back home to the narrow minded idiots," she replied quietly.  
  
Draco's hopes soared. Could she possibly mean that she wanted to stay with him forever? Pulling her closer too him he asked," Would you like to stay here with me then? We could you know."   
  
Turning in his arms too look him in the eye she said, "I would love nothing more but we have responsibilities waiting for us at Hogwarts." The small witch wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. One kiss turned into twenty. They both allowed their tongues to duel and their hands to explore. Finally Draco swept his witch up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.


End file.
